The present invention pertains to fall protection devices in general, and more specifically to a restraint apparatus for use during building construction to protect a worker from an accidental fall.
Previously, many types of fall prevention devices have been used to provide an effective means to provide safety for workers during construction of residential and commercial buildings.
The prior art listed below did not disclose any patents that possess the novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
Shuman, Jr. et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 5,522,472 teach a fall protection system for bridge construction that includes T-shaped cable supports secured to the concrete support columns of a bridle or overpass during construction. Cables are attached between the supports and receive a number of slideable, safety belt attachments. A construction worker wearing the appropriate safety harnesses is protected from falls as the cable secures the harness and yet leaves sufficient room for normal activity of the worker.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,016,889 issued to Pearcy et al. protects a climber from falling from a pole by utilizing a housing that fits over the top of the pole which includes a swing arm extending therefrom to which a fall protection device is attached. The swing arm may also include a cam follower assembly that includes a support component spaced apart from a closed end of the housing.
Westerweel in U.S. Pat. No. 6,334,507 discloses a fall protection system that includes a trolley that moves along anchoring lines. The anchoring lines are arranged in a parallel spaced position. The trolley has a running gear that makes contact with the lines in a low noise and vibration manner, which enables easy passage without limiting the working space of the user.
A safe working environment is always the goal of a construction company and the government has augmented these objectives by mandating safety requirements. A separate government agency has been implemented to promulgate these requirements, which is known as the United States Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA). One of the requirements covers fall arrest systems for personnel working at elevated locations. While requirements are specific for some environments others require more workable solutions that are not fully outlined for commercial buildings, multiple story homes and apartments etc.
The primary object of the invention is to fulfill these needs by utilizing a stable rigid apparatus that is easy to erect and yet is unencumbered by protruding arms and a complex structure. This goal is achieved by the use of a simple column of tubular steel which is erected in sections that are light enough for two workers to manually handle as building progresses in height. The sections slip together into a socket that is integrally formed onto the contiguous pole, and a base is attached to a floor surface with anchor bolts placed into drilled holes in the concrete. When a height has been reached that requires stability, a series of guy wires in the form of ratchet cable pullers with integral aircraft cables are connected between lashing eyes that are attached to the poles and floor brackets, thus creating a secure matrix from each direction. The worker simply attaches a fall arrest harness with a retractable lanyard eyes onto the pole, which allows freedom to move without restriction but restrains a fall to the surface below.
An important object of the invention is the portability of the apparatus as it is sufficiently sectionalized to be handled manually and may be moved from one construction site to another with ease and dispatch.
Another object of the invention is that the cost of the apparatus is not prohibitive, as it may be used multiple times which permits the initial expense to be amortized over a lengthy period of time.
Still another object of the invention is its versatility since it may be used in all types of building structures and may be adapted to various heights by simply adding more sections of poles to the column.